Huesos
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Kenny rió y movió su cabeza hacia el hombro de Craig para apoyarse ahí y quizás echar una siesta corta. Podía sentir sus clavículas cerca a sus labios."


**_Advertencias:_** _Slash_ _(Crenny), lenguaje soez y una vaga mención a adicciones._

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1**

La luz se colaba por el hueco de la ventana que había sido rota para permitir el ingreso de los dos jóvenes. Iluminaba la extraña escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de aquel viejo, abandonado y sucio edificio que cogieron como un escape de sus familias _(y vidas)_ en general.

Kenny se había sentado a horcajadas sobre Craig, quien se había casi echado en una silla de oficina que estaba tirada por ahí. Hacia un horrible rechinido cada vez que trataba de moverse así que resolvió seguirle el juego y no intentar quitárselo de encima. La verdad no le molestaba tanto.

McCormick aprovechó para mirarlo un poco. Nunca le dejaba tocar o mirar bien su cara _(ni siquiera en la cama)_ y había algo quemando, llamémosle curiosidad o un impulso de idiotez que le obligaba a querer verle con detalle. Grabárselo mentalmente.

Acercó su rostro al contrario, para observar bien. No sabía si era la luna o realmente era así, pero su piel se veía tan pálida que no lucia saludable. Las ojeras y los moretones no ayudaban, solo le daban una apariencia más demacrada.

Alzó las manos para acariciar las mejillas de Tucker. Este, sin poder decidir si sentirse fastidiado o relajado, simplemente se dejó hacer. Aquellos tocamientos le daban una extraña sensación. ¿Cómo es que sus manos se sentían tibias, aún con el intenso frío del ambiente? Bueno, daba igual el por qué, disfrutar era mejor que cuestionar.

El otro, mientras tanto, siguió con su exploración. Pasó la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo cada textura. Las pequeñas cicatrices, las heridas sin cerrar y las que aún estaban cerrando, sus labios agrietados… Fue bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar al cuello. No lo tocó mucho, había poco de interesante en este.

Llegó a sus clavículas, y se detuvo ahí. Miró curioso unos segundos, y luego alzó la vista hasta los ojos de Craig, quien los cerró unos segundos.

"Como quieras". El mensaje era claro.

Deslizó, con algo de nerviosismo, los dedos por todo el contorno. Lo delineó, con suavidad. Era una sensación extraña, resaltaban mucho. Se notaban mucho. Se sentían como piezas duras de algún material extraño. La poca piel que recubría el hueso era ligeramente áspera, y estaba helada.

—¿Por qué diablos se te ven tanto…?— Preguntó el rubio al aire en un determinado momento.

—Porque el alcohol y el tabaco no es lo más nutritivo del mundo.— Respondió con un tono sarcástico detrás de su voz cansada. Kenny sonrió vagamente y siguió paseando su mano unos momentos más, antes de que sintiese un ligero escalofrío en su columna, ocasionado por una repentina sensación de contacto.

Eran los dedos de Craig, que se habían colado por debajo de la ropa de Kenny, para acariciar las costillas del rubio. Resaltaban mucho también, ni siquiera necesitó buscarlas. Las tocó intercaladamente, contándolas. Unas cuatro. Los dedos de Tucker, muy por debajo de la temperatura normal, se sentían como el metal en invierno contra la piel del otro.

—¿Y tú…?— Cuestionó, mirando a McCormick con cierta burla. El chico estaba incluso más jodido que él, con esas sombras arremolinándose debajo de sus ojos, las heridas surcándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo y los huesos saltándole a la vista, dando a relucir su miserable dieta.

Pero el otro no se quedó atrás.

—He muerto de inanición un par de veces...—Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no importase. _(La verdad, eran algunas de sus muertes más dolorosas. El estómago ardía de manera insoportable…)_

—Ya no te molesta, por lo que veo.—

—Nah… morir ya no me jode desde que Karen se fue.— Apoyó su frente en la contraria y se quedó mirando los opacos ojos grises de Craig unos segundos, antes de apartar la vista y continuar. —Es como un sueño, verla unos minutos…—

—¿A quién más ves?— Preguntó, apenas con voz. El humor se había esfumado como si alguna vez hubiera existido.

—En el cielo… a ella, algunas veces a… tú sabes, a Pip… Y cuando voy al infierno, a Damien y a Chef.—

Craig bajó las manos y buscó la mirada que Kenny le había rehuido ya un rato. Este no habló. Le permitió mirarle a los ojos, pero se quedó quieto, con un brillo interrogante en estos.

—¿Puedes buscar a mi abuela?—

Una petición un poco extraña, le parecía. Pero él no era nadie para cuestionar.

—Claro. ¿Qué le quieres decir?—

—Que la extraño, Y que… lamento no haberme gastado lo que me dejó en algo mejor que vodka.—

—Vale… Lo haré mañana, hoy ya he pecado.—

—Le hiciste algo a Kevin, ¿no?—

Kenny rió y movió su cabeza hacia el hombro de Craig para apoyarse ahí y quizás echar una siesta corta. Podía sentir sus clavículas cerca a sus labios.

—Sí.— Admitió. —Creo que lo maté por accidente.—

Craig pasó los brazos por encima del rubio y lo apegó a él en una especie de abrazo. Había una elevación en su espalda que reconoció momentos después como la columna vertebral de Kenny.

—Bueno, a él nadie lo va a extrañar.—

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, pegados, con la sensación de los huesos contrarios como la única. Ni el frío, ni el hambre, ni el dolor de sus heridas eran perceptibles en aquel momento. Solo el poco calor que se podían transmitir.

—Y probablemente a mí tampoco.— Suspiró McCormick. —¿Me esperarás?— Preguntó infantilmente poco después, con su tono de voz entre la socarronería y la pena. Tucker simplemente asintió.

El rubio sonrió con una extraña tranquilidad invadiéndole. Al menos, ya sabía que alguien le extrañaba. _(Allá y acá.)_

* * *

 **Notas/Extras:** Un fic corto, con romance tonto… o algo así. No es malo regresar a la zona de comfort de vez en cuando.

 _Editado el 21/07/16: Por errores ortográficos menores, y e(a)dición de ciertas cositas._


End file.
